1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical power interface connector crimped to an electrical conductor.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
The commercial demand for ever smaller and more powerful electronic devices has fueled the miniaturization of electronic components, such as electrical connectors, used in or with the electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,380 discloses one example of a conventional connector comprising a molded dielectric insert having a plurality of contacts around the periphery of the insert, and a plurality of blind-end conductor retainer apertures into which insulated conductors are inserted. The blind-end apertures intersect insulation piercing self-connection terminal elements of the contacts. The terminal elements are activated into contact with the wires by rotating the insert to cam the terminal elements into the wires. Another example of a conventional connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,357, wherein a power distribution connector has an insulating block with a bus element supported therefrom, and a crown-shaped contact located in the block which is electrically connected to the bus element. Still another example of a conventional connector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,145 which discloses a break-contact block having two identical half-housings with compartments to accommodate bridge-like contacts and respective springs. A further example of a conventional connector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,417 which discloses an electrical connector comprising an elongated plastic housing with holes adapted to receive electrical conductors therein. The plastic housing is heat-staked to retain the conductors therein. Miniaturization of conventional electrical connectors has caused conventional connectors to be very complex in order to ensure an adequate power interface to wire. This is evident in the afore-mentioned examples. The complexity of conventional connectors coupled with their small size has caused the manufacture of the connectors to be labor intensive, and hence, costly. Furthermore, additional reductions in the size of conventional connectors are limited because the effectiveness of the interface between the conductor wire and connector is reduced as the size of the connector decreases. In addition, conventional connectors have contacts which are provided with a tail section having interfacing features, such as bendable tabs, to allow the conductor to be crimped or otherwise attached directly to the contact. These features are time consuming to produce especially for contacts interfacing with small conductors. In addition, due to their small size, these conductor crimping features of contacts in conventional connectors are susceptible to damage during connection of the conductors to the contacts. This may result in an improper or inefficient interface between conductor and contacts which may fail during use. The present invention overcomes the problems of conventional connectors. For instance, in the present invention, conductors need not be crimped directly to the connector contacts to provide an electrical connection therebetween. This is especially advantageous in comparison to conventional connectors wherein direct contact between conductors and contacts is used to effect a connection therebetween. The present invention provides a block section connected to connectors in a manner which is not prone to failure when connected to the conductors, and which is capable of generating much higher clamping forces on the conductors in comparison to crimp tabs on conventional contacts and conventional connectors.
In accordance with a first method of the present invention, a method for forming an electrical interface for an electrical cable is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing an electrical connector having a block section, inserting a bare conductor in the block section, and crimping the block section on the bare conductor. The block section of the electrical connector has at least one conductor receiving hole formed in a first end of the block section. The bare conductor is inserted into the conductor receiving hole of the block section. The block section is made from a deformable conductive material wherein crimping the block section deforms the conductor receiving hole clamping the conductor inside the hole.
In accordance with a second method of the present invention, a method for manufacturing an electrical connector is provided. The method comprises the steps of forming a conducting block, forming contact receiving holes in the conducting block, and forming at least one conductor receiving hole in the conducting block. The conducting block is formed from a deformable conductive material. The conducting block is a one-piece member. The contact receiving holes are formed in a first end of the conducting block. The conductor receiving hole is formed in a second end of the conducting block. The conductor receiving hole is formed proximate to a side of the conducting block wherein an indentation pressed into the side of the conducting block deforms the conductor receiving hole and crimps the conductor located inside the hole.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided. The electrical connector comprises an interface block. The interface block has a first end with at least one conductor receiving hole formed therein. The interface block has a second end with contact receiving holes formed therein opposite the conductor receiving hole. The interface block has a side disposed adjacent to the conductor receiving hole. The interface block is made from malleable metal. The side adjacent to the conductor receiving hole is indented for crimping a conductor located inside the conductor receiving hole.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided. The electrical connector comprises a block section. The block section has a bore formed in one end for receiving a bare conductor therein. The block section has contact receiving holes in an opposite end of the block section for receiving contacts. The block section has a side with an indentation formed by cold pressing a die shape into the side of the block section. The indentation in the side of the block section deforms the bore for crimping the conductor located in the bore to the block section.